


How the octokittens came to be

by greyRaindrop



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, Jonny hates octokittens, Mostly Fluff, lots of octokittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyRaindrop/pseuds/greyRaindrop
Summary: So basically Jonny doesn’t know what a cat is and it’s Nastya‘s fault that octokittens exist.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	How the octokittens came to be

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I had this idea for some time and finally came around to write it.  
> hope you like it  
> PS: protect all octokittens from Jonny i~i

There are no records of how the octokittens came to be (and invaded the whole spaceship Aurora) to be found in Ivy’s library, but she knows it anyway. It’s saved in her mechanical brain, but she doesn’t dare to write it down, in case Jonny actually knows how to read and one day will find his way into the library by accident. Ivy knows, that Nastya has records of her experiments, but Jonny never loses his way to Nastya’s laboratory, so that’s fine. Ivy isn’t sure, what Jonny would do, if he knew the whole story. But she’s sure that she has no need to find it out.  
Some might think, that the octokittens have always been a part of the Aurora, but that isn’t true. Some might think that they are some kind of alien and invaded the spaceship, when the crew had landed on some strange planet, but this isn’t true either. In fact, it’s all Jonny’s fault. (Actually, it’s rather Nastya’s, but it’s a lot more fun, when you can give Jonny all the blame.) 

It all started some long time ago when they were in the galaxy with the war. Oh wait, that’s not quite specific, is it? Well, the war with the crazy man … the old crazy man, you know, the king.  
Jonny got bored one day from watching Rose Reds and rebels kill each other (and who could blame him for _that_?) so he wandered of to do whatever a ready-to-fire, cannibalistic first mate likes to do in his free time, but instead he stumbled over a strange creature: It was a kitten. Like, a really normal kitten, with brown fur and pointy ears and a little pink nose. Jonny had never seen a creature like this in his life.  
At first, he decided to shoot it and eat it but when he pointed the muzzle of his gun at its little head, it blinked with its yellow eyes and made a strange sound.  
“Meow.”  
Jonny’s brows narrowed in surprise.  
“What the fuck are you, you cute little shit?”  
Almost like it could understand him the creature answered with another “Meow!”  
“You’re a Meow?”, Jonny asked, and the cat just looked at him.  
“Well, my name is Jonny d’Ville and I’m the captain of the spaceship Aurora.”  
The cat made “Meeeow”.  
“Yes, okay, first mate! Just shut up.”  
The cat did indeed shut up. It got up from its paws, went one round around Jonny and then pushed its head against Jonny’s boot. Also, it started purring.  
Jonny jumped two feet back. “What the fuck?! Are you a bomb?” He convinced himself, that the cat wouldn’t explode, but now he was sure, that he didn’t want to eat it anymore.  
He decided that it would be best to simply return to the ship and shoot the first crew member who came into his way. After he made a handful of steps, he realized that the cat was following him. When he stopped, the cat also stopped and when he continued to walk the cat would continue following him.  
Jonny turned around and faced the cat. “What do you want, you crazy fucker?”  
The cat said “Meow.” Also, it started licking its paw and this was the exact moment Jonny felt something in his mechanical heart for the first and only time. Must have been some loose screw that caused this feeling.  
He picked up the small creature and held it close to his eyes. In a spontaneous urge, he licked with his tongue over the cat’s nose. It didn’t taste as sweet as it looked, but it caused that the lonely kitten now thought Jonny as its parent.  
The first mate put the cat in one of his coat pockets and continued his return to the Aurora. On the ship he put the creature in one of the empty compartments to save it for later (To hug, not to eat! He was surprised about this himself.) and went to find someone to shoot. 

At the same time, Nastya had been looking to find something to do as well. Aurora wasn’t in a good mood (the Toy Soldier had spilled some tea into one of her engines and even though Nastya had cleaned it up, her ship was still grumpy) and otherwise there was not much to do for an engineer during a war, if you weren’t very keen about firearms. On her way she crossed the compartment that Jonny had just left and found there the kitten. Nastya knew that it was a cat, although the ones they have had in Cyberia had thicker fur and longer tails and she wondered were this one came from all of a sudden. Aurora would have told her if they’ve had a stowaway on the ship for long. But Nastya didn’t think about this for too long and took the cat with her. Cats could be fun after all.  
Since the Doctor had left there was no one on the ship who used the laboratory (besides Ashes who sometimes made their lunch there). Nastya spend several days now in the laboratory without rest. The cat was a lot of fun indeed. She ran several tests on it and then conducted some more experiments. To know what exactly she did to the poor creature one would have to read her notes and protocols, but no one ever dared to.  
Simply put, the result was the first octokitten. Nastya must have merged it with some space Octopodiformes, fused their DNAs enough to guarantee that every offspring of the creature would have eight legs, a kitten face and a nasty character. But Nastya couldn’t have known that it managed to reproduce via cell division and it did so rapidly. She only left the laboratory for a short break with Aurora, who wasn’t that grumpy anymore, to find eight octokittens sitting on the lab table on her return.  
“Well, more material,” the engineer thought and started her first test series on _what do octokittens like to eat?_  
She didn’t feel any need to share the existence of the new inhabitants of the Aurora with the rest of the crew. Also this wasn’t necessary anymore when fifteen of the octokittens (they were by now 31 in total) escaped the lab and started roaming around the spaceship. 

Ivy was the first one to encounter their new shipmates. Two of them made it into her library and started gnawing on some books. Ivy observed them for some time from a safe distance, until she’d made sure that they weren’t vicious.  
“You like books?”, she asked. “Me too. You wanna try something tastier?” She gave them a leather-bound edition of “The Alchemaster’s Apprentice” to nibble on and continued with her own book. 

One octokitten made it into Tim’s quarter. The gunner was sitting on his hammock and cleaning his gun (of course) when the little creature used its supple arms to climb on the hammock as well. He stared at the thing which was staring back at him and then he smiled.  
“Who are you then, little fellow?”  
The octokitten reached its arms towards Tim’s curls and tried to climb even higher but he prevented this and sat it back on the hammock.  
“You like to play, don’t ya?” Tim took the goggles from his head and put them on the octokitten. “Now you look really fancy. I wonder if you could shoot a gun with these arms of yours?” 

Ashes was making something to eat when a procession of seven octokittens entered the caboose. They looked up from the pot and thought “What a strange kind of cats”, but they could still remember cats from a long time ago and started shouting: “Here kitty, kitty! You want some?” And they let a spoonful of … stuff … from the pot fall onto the ground. The octokittens gathered around and started to slurp it up with their small pink tongues.  
“Good kitties!” 

“Hello there, little comrade!”, Drumbot Brian greeted the octokitten that was staring up at him. He picked it up without hesitation and sat it on one handle of the ship’s wheel. Another octokitten appeared seemingly from thin air.  
“Hello there, fellow!”, said the Drumbot and took it to sit on another handle. This procedure was repeated until the whole ship’s wheel was covered in squirming arms and tentacles. They seemed to like it there quite well. 

The Toy Soldier was drinking tea, of course. It wasn’t teatime, but this didn’t bother it. The Toy Soldier had already heard some strange noises all over the Aurora. It was sure that it were some new friends. So, it sat the table for ten, just in case, and shortly after, exactly nine octokittens knocked on its door. It let them in, and they sat around the table, drank tea with lemon, ate biscuits and had al jolly good time overall. 

There were octokittens everywhere! Jonny couldn’t make a step without stepping on them, so he didn’t care anymore and stomped his way through them. Their own fault if they weren’t fast enough to jump or crawl away. He had already emptied an entire load on them, but they didn’t seem to care much.  
“Who the fuck is responsible for this shit?!”  
Nobody answered. Nastya didn’t intend to be shot this week and surly she would soon find a way to stem their rapid reproduction and everything would be fine. The others did suspect her, but they wouldn’t tell on her.  
“Calm down, Jonny”, Ashes said.  
“Yeah, calm down Jonny, they aren’t that bad”, Tim agreed.  
“They are a jolly bunch indeed!”, the Toy Soldier beamed.  
Jonny shot them.  
“Any idea where they came from?”, he growled at Nastya.  
“No, but I’m surely trying to find it out”, the engineer lied.  
“You better will. Or just find out how to get rid of them.”  
Nastya pushed her glasses up and nodded. Jonny kicked one of the octokittens, just for fun, although it didn’t give him much satisfaction.  
It wasn’t just that the octokittens were _a lot_ and fucking annoying, he also couldn’t find his Meow anywhere and he had a dawning feeling that these stupid things had something to do with the disappearance of the little fluffy friend, he didn’t even get a chance to cuddle with properly.  
“You better will”, he repeated threatening and left.


End file.
